Modern products that send and receive radio frequency (RF) signals often include digital components and one or more integrated antennas. Both the integrated antennas and the digital components are susceptible to picking up noise that can introduce interference into signals processed by the components. The addition of Electro-Magnetic Interference (EMI) shielding around these components is effective in abating such interference. However, especially in high frequency RF communications applications, the digital components are often implemented using integrated system-on-chip (SOC) devices. With ongoing technological progress, these devices are being fabricated with increasingly smaller footprints, resulting in a corresponding increase in power density associated with these devices. The Flip-Chip Ball Grid Array (FC-BGA) is a mounting technology that has become prevalent for high power density SOC devices because the low case resistance avoids generating unnecessary heat within the area enclosed by the EMI shield. Even still, the active area of the FC-BGA SOC device generates a significant amount of heat concentrated in a small area, and that heat typically must be dissipated with the device completely enclosed within EMI shielding for the SOC device to remain operable.